


Power can bend Wisdom

by Freckly_Becky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, Defeat, F/M, Fights, Forced, High Fantasy, Impregnation, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Maledom, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckly_Becky/pseuds/Freckly_Becky
Summary: Princess Zelda enters into Ganondorf's fortress ready to fight him for 100 years until the hero awakens, but she doesn't know that that's exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 21





	Power can bend Wisdom

The shadows overwhelmed all Hyrule.  
After the defeat of the hero, carrier of the Triforce of Courage, all seemed lost. The four champions fought against Calamity Ganon's corruptions, finding their own fates by their swords.  
Zelda, now the only hope for the Kingdom of Hyrule and carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom, sacrifices herself to enter in the tainted castle, now home of the fearsome new King of the lands.  
  
While she walked through the halls of that abandoned fortress, stepping on the muddy darkness that impregnated all her kingdom, she could just think about how invincible was her foe and how much time could she hold him from unleashing all his power.  
She heard that the Gerudo carrier of the Triforce of Power was a big strong man, taller than any hylian, and with fire in his eyes. She heard how he defeated the whole world and how he corrupted and withered the souls of her people. But that doesn't scared her, Zelda was ready to fulfill her destiny and channel her powers to at least try to contain him for some more decades. What she didn't knew was that the new King was more than ready, and even expecting her visit.  
  
When she entered the throne room, saw the mighty figure of that obscure King sitting on the chair where she should belong, with a smirk, calm. Zelda walked towards the center of the room, with a stern stare. There was no turning back.  
Ganon, without standing up, just moving effortless one of his hands, channeled a thick purple fog that surrounded the princess. She quickly casted a spell that kept her safe inside a bubble of light, keeping the dark mist away.  
  
" _You know exactly how wrong this is!_ ". The sweet, young voice of Zelda echoed all over the room, while still inside her light sanctuary. Ganon didn't say a word, just stood up and slowly walked down the stairs to meet the center of the room, near her. He stood in front of that bubble, like a predator waiting for his prey to do any mistake, looking at her in the eyes intensely.  
Zelda tried so hard to not be intimidated by those eyes, and yelled again " _You can't destroy me, we are the same, and i can't beat you the same you can't beat me!_ ". At that moment the King smirked, and finally spoke with his grave voice " _That's were you're wrong little princess. I am POWER._ ". He nailed his fingers into the bubble, penetrating it, burning his fingertips recklessly, and then threw it away with the princess inside like a balloon against a corner. Zelda fell on the ground, still protected by her spell, but hurting bad her knees and elbows as she tried to not hit her head. Before she weakly stood up, with her legs shaking and panting surprised, Ganon charged at an inhumane speed at her, nailing his fingers again, this time with both hands, cornering the bubble against the wall.  
  
Zelda casted all the energy she could to close the cracks on her magic shield but the advance of Ganon's rampage was too hard to hold back. His hand penetrated more and more, and finally touched the fingertips of the princess, tainting her spell and weakening her powers. She started feeling weak, dizzy, and her barrier was banishing slowly, as the King smirked again. Ganon's hands broke the shield, making his whole body enter into her safespace, and he quickly grabbed her thin wrists with his hands and cornered her against the wall like a ragdoll.  
She pathetically tried to free her hands, but her mind was tired and her body feeble after being pushed against the rocks. She just panted and looked at him defiant, still not giving up, angry. Ganon let free one of her wrists and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him into the eyes, tensing up her neck. She quickly tried to push his big body away with her free hand, but he didn't even notice the weak pats on his torso. " _And what are you gonna do now, little thing?_ " said the King with his profound voice, knowing exactly how helpless she was, looking at her defiant look with confidence.  
  
Zelda muttered, still panting on his face with her warm breath " _T-try to kill me and see what happens..._ ", and then his big strong hand went from her chin to her pale neck, grabbing it firmly as she gasped, stopping her futile intents to push Ganon's body and now focusing her hand in grabbing the one on her neck. " _Still wanna try?_ " Said Ganon, seeing how fighty she still was, and let free her other hand, that quickly joined the other trying to free her neck. The King then raised her body over the ground with just one hand, choking the princess with no effort as she was kicking softly and gagging, unable to stop him.  
  
She slowly started loosing strenght. Her petite hands were just grabbing the big strong one in her neck and they softly let go, relaxed, and fell down loose as her breathing turned more and more faint, totally defeated. She was convinced that she was gonna die there, and her body, helpless and unable to save herself, relaxed without her permission.  
But then, he loosened his grip and let her on the ground again, still holding her neck. She panted desperately and her legs were not ready to step on the ground so her knees bended and was about to fall flat, but grabbed his big arm with both hands to stand, as he tightly holded her by the neck and helped with his other hand to grab her waist and prevent her from falling. She looked up at him, panting helplessly, tearish, with all the defiance in her face gone, while her shaky hands were grabbing his thick arm tightly to not fall down.  
  
The king smirked again, letting go her thin waist (So she could stand by her own now) and caressing her golden hair with his big hand. "Why would i want to kill you when you're more useful alive?" he said, condescending her again. She was a nervous mess at that point, still catching her breath, while the caresses on her hair were strangely relaxing and soothing. " _T-then what do you want from me?..._ " she asked fearful, trying to see if there was any way to walk out safe from there. " _There's something i still need to be officialy King of this lands..._ " he said calmly, looking at her face " _...and is taking the Princess._ "  
  
Zelda got shocked by that afirmation, and she realized that it wasn't something she considered before, so it caught her by surprise. A mix of disgust and fear took posesion of her thoughts, as her hands quickly went to his chest again, trying to push him back with no success, while she mumbled " _W-wait w-what are you talking about?... I'm not... not gonna..._ ". He quickly interrupted her, tighting the neck grip, making her hush. His other hand raised her dress, revealing her pale body as she tried to pull it down again ashamed. When she acted rebelious, Ganon tightened the neck, letting her docile and quiet again, and then continued.  
  
Her royal dress was stripped, revealing her belly, breasts and underwear, as she desperately tried to cover her intimate parts with no success. Her panties were rolled down without any effort as she closed her pristine legs as much as she could. She couldn't look down, but she knew that she was completely naked at that point, and worse than that, she couldn't see what his hand was about to do next.  
Zelda recovered her breath for a second, and with a faint weak voice begged " _No... no no please... Don't... Don't..._ ". She couldn't make her thoughts clear, her brain was exhausted after loosing so much oxigen, and her primal goal now was panting to keep up the pace.  
  
Suddenly she felt how his big hand rested over her exposed, delicate thighs, and she closed her legs as hard as she could, but it was useless. His hand started rubbing up and down her whole pussy, stimulating the whole thing together roughly, making Zelda panic and whine while kicking. But after the rudeness, he suddenly started teasing the clitoris with one wet finger very very slowly. Her body stopped kicking and she stopped yelling, feeling how sweet was the pleasure from down there. She relaxed for a moment, with her hips pulsating softly, relaxing her thighs and feeling a very pleasant massage on her most delicate zone. " _Shhh..._ " whispered Ganon " _You see? if you're a good little princess i'll be good... if not..._ " and he rested his whole hand again over her pussy, and before he could do anything she kicked and panted in fear " _Nonono! I'll be good i'll be good..._ " she answered, and his hand started to very very softly caress her whole pussy while his thumb was stimulating her sensitive exposed clit. Zelda just gasped and took a deep breath, relaxing her body again, helpless. " _That's it... don't be a silly little girl..._ " whispered Ganon, as she shaked her head afraid, tearish.  
  
A few minutes passed with his big hands stimulating her. Her legs were fairly spread now, relaxed, knowing that she had to be docile against him or it would be worse. One of his thick fingers started pressing softly on her pussy, and she gasped and tensed up instinctively. Ganon let go her neck finally and caressed her hair, whispering a soothing " _Shh..._ ". Her body relaxed feeling the caresses and the finger softly penetrated into her, while she gasped and rested her hands on his chest. He slowly penetrated her with his fingers to make her used to it, while she moaned softly, blushing, now resting her face on his big chest, wetting it with her breath. At this point she was very relaxed, but when he took off his pants and revealed his big powerful dark cock she tensed up again.  
  
The sight of that dick was intimidating by itself; Bigger than any hylian she ever met, redheaded and hairy on its base and with round big balls full of manliness. She fell from her relaxed pleasure to a fearful state again, and with a weak faint voice she whispered " _I'm not... not sure about this..._ " looking at him with the eyes of a prey about to be ravaged. Ganon stepped forward, making his thick tip touch her wet warm thighs, with his face now almost touching hers. He didn't say a word, and very very slowly started pressing his body against her. She nervously tried to step back but the wall was forcing her to stay on her place, as the fat tip started pressing on her wet intimate zone. She gasped and clenched her teeth, helpless, feeling how he pressed more and more, making his big cock merge with her frail body.  
  
Suddenly, like the stab of a sword, the tip fully entered inside her tight unprotected pussy, making her gasp and look at him directly in the eyes, tearish, helpless. He stood a few seconds like that, with his fat cock inside the princess' intimate zone, showing her his dominance. Then, he started moving slowly in and out, pressing more and more at every thrust, feeling how the tight warm pussy welcomed him with lots of sweet caresses and tender pleasure. She just hugged his wide back, nailing her fingers on it, moaning and panting desperately, not able to stop him. The overwhelming pleasure she felt at every harsh thrust embarassed her, but was mixed with waves of pain from the insides that made her beg for him to stop at every push.  
  
He ignored her pleas and kept pushing, harder and harder, while her fragile helpless body hugged him, dizzy because of the pain. " _M-m-make it s-stop p-please!_ " she yelled with her shaky moany voice. He didn't stop pounding her sweet body, but grabbed her by her forehead with one hand and started casting a darkness spell directly into her mind. She quickly struggled and clenched her teeth, fearing the dark magic. She felt how a thick foggy energy invaded her head, while she fought back as much as she could, but being so weakened and confused made her loose that battle in a few seconds. The darkness penetrated into her mind and she started moaning confused on the outside, while her eyes rolled up unnaturally. But suddenly, the pain started to wear off, and from the relaxation of that relief acompanied by the inmense pleasure she felt on every thrust, she just smiled with her eyes blank, hugging Ganon with more force, thankful.  
  
With all that overwhelming pleasure, her body couldn't hold it anymore, and she felt how a deep wave of pleasure was coming, unstoppable. Ganon grabbed her by the neck to keep her on her place as he felt how some sweet spasms were caressing his cock, while her whole body trembled in an unexpected orgasm. Her waist sweetly pulsated on his cock, cumming all over it, helpless, drooling like a mindless toy, while her moans and pants were almost choking her from the excitement. A very very faint and warm squirt came off her pussy, wetting his cock as she lost all her grip and was about to fall on the ground.  
  
He grabbed her body and kept it on its place while she hugged him helpless, moaning totally docile.  
  
" _You couldn't resist my power little girl..._ " Said Ganon, hugging her back, but not ready to let her go. She confusedly nodded, while the dark spell was starting to wear off. He pulled out his wet cock and turned her around, making her face the wall so it was easier to keep her standing. Her face kissed the wall as she stood in that position, with her pale butt exposed to him. He quickly started rubbing his cock again against her wet (still spasming) hole and effortless slipped it inside.  
  
She moaned in pleasure, more sensitive than ever, but unable to stop him. At every thrust her booty trembled and her legs shaked, while some warm drops of her fluids dripped down her thighs. He pulled her hair, and her face bended back to him, letting out a gasp of pain. " _You're mine princess_ " he said, with an angry tone, as he kept fucking her body and feeling her docile ass smacking his waist at every push. Zelda couldn't even think straight at that point, overwhelmed by the pleasure and dizziness " _Y-yes master..._ " she answered between moans.  
  
Ganon grabbed her by the neck, making her arche her back as he kept fucking her violently, while her helpless arms couldnt touch the wall anymore and hanged loose, with soft spasms as he kept ravaging her pussy. " _I'm gonna put my heir inside of you now..._ " he said to her ear, panting. She was too docile and helpless to fight back, she felt absolutely defeated and conquered by this powerful King and just whispered moaning " _Y-yes master... p-please impregnate me..._ ".  
  
After some violent deep thrusts, Ganon let out a relief moan as he stabbed his cock into the deepest of her. His cock pulsated inside of her and started bursting the sticky white seed that would conquer her from the inside. The thick fat spurts of cum got sticked deep inside of her, as he relaxed, holding her really tight, while his balls spasmed sweetly. She felt how the sticky ropes of warm cum slowly filled her tight fragile womb, tainting her pure insides, leaving a relaxing feeling into her brain, soothing her whole body while she stood very quiet, letting his master spit out all his slimy mess.  
  
After his cock stopped cumming, he relaxed his grip and she fell against the wall again, resting her two hands on it so her shaky legs wont betray her. He pulled out his twitchy cock from her insides and a very fat drop of white thick cum dripped from her royal body. She then fell on her knees, gasping, exhausted, defeated. He rested his hand on her head, caressing it like it was some kind of pet. "See? It's pointless to resist my power. And now you will carry my heirs, as it should be" he said, more relaxed now, caressing her hair. She just turned around, on her knees, looked up at his eyes and replied " _Yes master... Yes my king..._ " before approaching him and start licking and kissing his sweaty balls like a good docile slave.


End file.
